Zuri's Special Night
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: My first fanfic. Zuri is visited my some people in a special night for her. Warning major incest, Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic so hopefully you like it.**

Ravi POV

We were at the dinner table eating some of Bertram's turkey and mashed potatoes while Emma was talking about her science project. All I could think of though was Zuri and her pretending to feed her best friend Millie the Mermaid. For the past few weeks I had been dreaming of her and her beautiful body. One night she started to strip in front of me in my dreams; that is until Mr. Kippling woke me up. Since that night I have been hoping to get with her. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the day I was going to make my move. Bertram and Jessie had their day off and Emma was going to a friend's house for a sleepover. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting night.

Luke POV

Emma was talking about some science thing while Bertram was feeding Mr. Kippling. All I could think of was cute little Zuri. Her pretty dress, tiara even her pretending to feed Millie the Mermaid. I wonder what she would look like nake- wait, wait, wait! What am I thinking she's my sister how could I think of her like this, she's family but she's so cute. She isn't my biological sister, maybe. I'll pay her a visit tomorrow night


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, had to study for finals and got caught up in it, hope you enjoy!**

Ravi POV

I think it's late enough now, everyone should be asleep, time to go "meet" Zuri.

Luke POV

I should go see Zuri now heheheh.

No POV

The 2 closed their doors quietly and started backing towards Zuri's door slowly, when they reached her door they both turned around and screamed louder then Zuri when Millie the Mermaid broke her arm. "What are you doing here!" Luke yelled. "I should ask the same of you." replied Ravi. "On 3 we both say what we were going to do OK 1, 2, 3." Luke said. "Have sex with Zuri" they both said. Luke couldn't believe Ravi would do that, but then again he was about to. Ravi says, "Ummm we could take turns" Luke replied, "I have a better idea…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey told you I'd be back by today this is the ending of the story tell me how the story was and any new story ideas from almost any show. Enjoy.

**No POV**

They tip-toed into Zuri's room quietly when Zuri started to toss and turn in her bed. Luke decided to wake her before they started but in a way that would make her have sex. He told Ravi to leave the room and he tapped her on the shoulder and sprinted out of the room. He made it seem they were just walking by. Once they saw she was awake they said, "Zuri there's a special game you have to play when someone catches you wake up at night." Zuri heard game and was all in. She started to get out of bed but was told to stop. Luke asked her if she had her period. "My what?" "Clearly not," Luke said under his breath, "Never mind." OK first we all have to take our clothes off. Zuri was reluctant but was Ravi started to she trusted them and took her night gown off. "OK Zuri first you have to lick our dicks." Luke said. She started licking them and noticed they weren't a terrible taste switching from Luke to Ravi and back. "Now that we fell better we're going to lick your private spot" Ravi said. They both started licking and sucking on her cunt. Then Luke started pinching her clit, making her scream a little bit. "OK now that you're wet we are going to put our thingys into your cunt." Luke said. Luke slowly started to insert his dick into her. Slowly but surely he went into her. Before he popped her he told Ravi to cover her mouth. He went in hard from there making Zuri yell very loudly surprisingly not waking anybody up. Once the pain was gone Ravi went to her ass and started to fuck her, which also made her yelp. "Why does that feel so good" Zuri was crying out. In and out fucking for many minutes Luke couldn't take it much longer and came right into Zuri's cunt. Ravi was getting close and also came into Zuri. They both pulled out and cum started oozing out of both holes. They switched with Ravi in her vagina and Luke in her ass. Zuri was yelling and screaming in pain and pleasure while Luke and Ravi kept fucking her until they all came at the same time. After all this Zuri was passed out with cum all over the bed. "We'll let Jessie deal with that." Zuri didn't have nightmares any more with fear of this happening again.


End file.
